Crossed Worlds
by xXKuriXx
Summary: Sonic was always one to take danger on without always thinking about the precautions. However, when he is sent into an alternate dimension where the friends he knew are gone and Dr. Eggman has drastically changed...Full summary inside & Sonic X/SU based.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my second fanfiction and I would like to introduce you to my first _Sonic the Hedgehog_ (fanfiction. English is not my "first language" so to speak, so I hope I caught any errors.

Sonic the Hedgehog is © to Sega and DiC/Disney. No copyright infringements are intended.

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Humor, Friendship, Family – These are the main errors  
Main Characters: Sonic, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Dr. Robotnik  
Supporting Characters: the Oracle, Queen Aleena, Amy Rose, Shadow, Sleet, Dingo

This story is dedicated in memory of Ben Hurst who worked on SatAM and Sonic Underground, not to mention was active in the Sonic franchise for the last decade.

This story is also dedicated in loving memory of my recent friend, Eri-chan, who was always there for me when I lived in Japan. I miss you so much and I promise to keep you in my prayers always.

私はあなたを、私の耳の友人欠場。あなたは永遠に神様とされるかもしれません。

* * *

Summary: Sonic was always one to take danger on without always thinking about the precautions. However, when he is sent into an alternate dimension where the friends he knew are gone and Dr. Eggman has drastically changed, will he be able to return to his own dimension? Sonic X & SU based.

Story Notes: I am a long time Sonic fan as I remember when we had the premiere of Sonic Adventure in Japan and I remember playing it then. This story comes from two main universes:

Sonic X and Sonic Underground with Sonic and Tails' relationship from SatAM.

Eggman from Sonic X will be referenced as Eggman (as according to the original Japanese games) and Robotnik from SU will be referred to as Robotnik. Robotnik will have the bigger role in this story as well, not his counterpart.

This story also contains some video game hints that Sonic X did not cover or I might slightly modify what happened. Such as Chris on the ARK reminding Shadow that Earth is worth saving in the anime rather than in the video game where Amy did it. Secondly, I will hint the relationship of Sonic and Tails from SatAM, but other than that, this will involve the Sonic X and Sonic Underground universe mostly with a few game elements.

* * *

Chapter One – Chaos Control

"Sonic, you promised that you would help me find the last Chaos Emerald," Tails complained. Sonic grimaced as he set perched up in a tree, just outside of Tails' workshop. He had promised Tails that he would help the young kit to find the last Chaos Emerald.

Eggman or sometimes called Dr. Robotnik had managed to get five Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles, a long time friend, had the sixth emerald. No one knew exactly why the human had started to collect them in the first place, but not appears to be a big deal to everyone as it did Tails.

The young fox lately had been trying to get the last Chaos Emerald so at least that would stop Eggman from using their powers against Sonic and his friends. The hedgehog was not worried about dealing with Egg man and his dream to be a world tyrant.

"Look kiddo, we can wait a few hours," Sonic answered. He really did not want to go at all. He wanted to really just relax and nap part of the day.

"If we wait any longer, Amy will want to go," Tails bribed with a slight angered expression on his face.

'He has been doing this a lot lately. It is like he does not even care what could happen if Eggman got all of the Chaos Emeralds,' Tails thought. The two had been at very odd ends with each other as of lately. They had been spending less time with each other and every suggestion Tails made, it seemed like Sonic ignored completely.

"Amy can go then. I think I will stay around here for today. Even Eggman hasn't moved in the last few days-"

"Then that is all the more reason we should get the emerald," Tails interrupted but not before walking away from the hedgehog in an irritated manner and started to walk away.

"Hey Tails, where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Where do you think? To get the emerald, as there is no use to wait around for you," Tails replied back, harsher than he intended as he kept on walking. He left a dazed Sonic sitting on the tree branch, staring at his best friend. Before the hedgehog had even noticed, Tails fired up the Tornado and left in search of the seventh emerald.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an alternate dimension of Mobius, the loyal triplets of the Sonic Underground walked up to their own instruments respectfully where the instruments set placed on stage. Manic, a green hedgehog who was a tricky thief appeared behind his drum set. Sonia, a pink hedgehog and the only female hedgehog in the Sonic Underground band, walked up to her keyboard. Finally, Sonic walked up to his guitar, as he heard Manic's beat on his base drum as Sonia started to suddenly play her keyboard.

These triplets were playing in a concert for the Freedom Fighters, who sought to get freedom from their tyrant ruler, Dr. Robotnik. The purposes of the concerts were not to draw attention for Robotnik's forces, but rather to encourage the local Freedom Fighters in the war against the dictator.

The concerts also provided the local citizens to remember the people who had fallen in the war against Robotnik and those who were roboticised. Many people, whether they were for Robotnik's rule or trying to have the Royal Council of Four on the throne, had lost family and friends to the only human on Mobius.

After the triplets finished their first song, Sonic talked into the microphone, "Hello everyone! As some of you might know, I am Sonic and these are my two siblings, Sonia and Manic." The crowd cheered as Sonia gave a bow and Manic waived his hand from behind the drum set. As the blue prince continued talking, he did not know he would experience a radical life change that evening nor did his siblings.

* * *

Tails could not remember how he ended up in this situation.

Wait…yes he could. He had been tracking the seventh emerald when he found another one on radar and it just happened to be Knuckles who had sensed the final emerald as well. Tails picked up the echidna and it seemed the two friends would not have any problems getting it. The young fox had been terribly wrong.

Eggman had also been on the way to get the last emerald though the problem came when Eggman's emeralds and the one Knuckles had started to glow causing malfunctions in the Tornado. The fox had been so busy trying to avoid the missiles from behind them that the kid did not notice the one coming directly towards the plane.

"Tails, come on!" Knuckles barked, as he grabbed the surprised fox by his collar and punched towards the glass, instantly shattering it. Jumping from the plane, the echidna was quick to start gliding as he felt the rush of the wind. Several meters above the duo, the plane exploded as soon as the missile landed on impact.

Tails was in a daze as he watched his beloved plane explode. However, he did notice Knuckles having trouble trying to accommodate for his weight so the kit wound his namesakes in a familiar motion and the duo landed on the ground. It was by mere luck any of the missiles avoided the two.

"Oh man, we lost the scanner to find the emerald," Tails murmured as Knuckles scouted the area. They had landed on the land that provided some shelter from Eggman's robots; however, they were very close to his current base.

* * *

Sonic had seen the news report about Eggman sending missiles right near the coast line of an ocean. The hedgehog wanted to retreat when he heard the one word he hated the most: water. It was deadly and dangerous. If he feel in…

Though the hedgehog was running as fast as he could when he saw the Tornado explode on the television, as the blue hedgehog knew he needed to see if Tails was alright. They had not ended on friendly terms just an hour ago:

"_Hey Tails, where are you going?" Sonic asked._

"_Where do you think? To get the emerald, as there is no use to wait around for you," Tails replied back._

'Hang on, little bro,' Sonic thought as he forced his legs to run even faster. If something had happened to Tails…he knew he would never forgive himself.

* * *

"Where is that stupid hedgehog when you need him?" Knuckles muttered in annoyance, as his fist collided with yet another robot. Eggman was scouting the area looking for Tails and Knuckles because the echidna had the last emerald he needed.

The doctor had easily picked up the last emerald while the duo was distracted from their forced crash.

"Probably snoring," Tails piped in before he could even think, his voice more bitter than he intended. Knuckles stopped walking ahead and looked at his fox friend.

"What is the matter with you?" The echidna asked, taken by surprise the tone in his friend's voice.

"Nothing, I" the fox got interrupted when a blue blur suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Yo, Knucklehead, surprised to see you here. Tails, are you alright?" Sonic stated, as he gave a smug look at the echidna and continued on before his rival could reply.

"Fine but the Tornado is trashed," Tails answered, grimacing at fate of his plane.

"Never mind that. I can sense Eggman has the last emerald, which means he has six of them. If we do not do something quick, he could harness some of their powers," Knuckles interrupted. However, the three were taken by surprise with the sound of approaching motors.

Looking up at the sky, it was none other than Dr. Eggman himself.

"Why hello Sonic, I see you finally decided to show up," he retorted.

"Sure, whatever. Will you be kind enough to hand over the emeralds you have?" Sonic stated, as if completely enjoying the presence of Eggman. Knuckles rolled his eyes in annoyance and Tails bit his lip. Something seemed off about the human.

"I would like you to meet my robot, the E-569 series," the doctor answered, as the robot came into view. It was big but what made the three heroes know for sure it was Eggman's robot was the picture of his face plastered to the side. However, the robot only had one arm and hardly any weapons that seemed dangerous at all. Sonic noted he did not even see any. Knuckles had a sweat drop form on the side of his head. The robot looked almost exactly like Big the Cat only gray and what looked like a tattoo on the side of his face with Eggman's own painted face.

"Wait, that? I do not even see any weapons!" Sonic laughed, though he could not help it. Knuckles was also trying not to snicker. The robot did not look dangerous at all.

Tails was studying the robot with intense eyes, however. No it did not have any weapons but he could tell there was something off about the robot.

"You shall see. E-569, use the emeralds!" Eggman answered.

To the surprise of the three heroes, the six Chaos Emeralds the doctor had suddenly flashed within "Big's" eyes. The emerald Knuckles had flashed a blinding white light – one that was all too familiar with Sonic – and within seconds, the hedgehog shielded his eyes. The energy from the emeralds seemed to actually burn and Sonic had to bite his lips from screaming.

Within several more seconds, the pain was too intense for the hedgehog and he felt himself loosing conscious. His last coherent thought was, 'Tails…I'm sorry.'

* * *

"One hedgehog found, sir," Sleet said through his voice calm link.

"Which one is it?" Robotnik asked.

"The wonderful prince Sonic and it appears he has been wounded by something other than our own forces," Sleet answered back.

"Interesting…" Robotnik's cold voice sounded, "Bring him back to Robotropolis, Sleet…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and if you would, please review! Any form of feedback is supported.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of this fanfiction. Please remember English is not my "first language" so to speak, so I hope I caught any errors. Sorry about the delay in updates, but there have been some personal issues going on and my father has been real sick in the hospital (in the ICU area). I ask for your prayers in his health. This will most likely hurt any delays I will have in updating this story. Please forgive me. - xXKuriXx

Main Characters: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Robotnik  
Supporting Characters: the Oracle, Queen Aleena, Amy, and Shadow

Sonic the Hedgehog is © to Sega and DiC/Disney. No copyright infringements are intended.

Chapter Two – Awakening

* * *

Robotnik was puzzled, very puzzled indeed. When Sleet had called from his comp link that Sonic had been found injured, it puzzled him. It had only been yesterday the Sonic Underground had been headed west of Robotropolis. Yet, he wondered when Sonia and Manic were going to try and rescue their brother.

Sonic was injured yet he knew his forces had not made any contact with the hedgehog. Something was off about this. Was it a trick by the Freedom Fighters and if it was, then where Sonia and Manic?

"Dr. Robotnik…" Sleet's voice came from his com link, as his face showed up to the round human.

"What Sleet?" Robotnik snapped, as he was already annoyed with the wolf as it was.

"It seems there are some rumors Queen Aleena is near Robotropolis. Would it be wise to use Sonic to lure her out?" Sleet asked.

"Not yet. It could be a trap set by those pesky Freedom Fighters," Robotnik answered.

* * *

"_Hey little bro, what are these?" Sonic asked, pointing to several small gadgets placed about in Tails' workshop._

"_Oh that? Just a few weapons I made to help upgrade the Tornado. Hey Sonic, I have a question?" Tails answered, as he played with his two fingers together. The young kit was nervous and did not know how he was going to place his words correctly._

"_Yeah?" Sonic asked, as he was too busy picking up one of Tails' weapons to notice the fox's jitteriness. _

"_Do you remember anything about your parents?" Tails asked. Sonic stopped playing with gadget and put it back on the table. The young fox recently had been wondering about his parents, it was only natural the hedgehog would be asked about his._

_For Sonic, the subject was a sore one, "Well you see Tails…"_

'Odd…why do I feel like my whole body is well done?' Sonic thought, as he regained conscious slowly. He had been dreaming. The hedgehog struggled to open his eyes, but it took several minutes. His head pounded and he felt groggy. Secondly, the vehicle he was currently riding in had him an uncomfortable position.

Wait…why was he in a vehicle? Opening his eyes, he took noticed he was sitting but not in the way he thought. Electronic bindings held his feet and a quick glance at his hands showed they were also bound by electronic bindings. How did Eggman manage to capture him?

It made sense, considering when the idiot doctor used Chaos Control. Tails and Knuckles were not fair behind him…wait? Where were Tails and Knuckles? Glancing around he saw no sight of his two friends but rather a strange looking Mobian who was orange and looked oddly like a dingo.

"Hey, where are Tails and Knuckles?" Sonic demanded, getting the attention of the orange Mobian though before the orange Mobian could open his mouth, another one answered.

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" Sleet asked. Sonic studied the other Mobian before gave a confused glance. How did this guy know his name? Then again, he thought wryly, who did not know of Sonic the Hedgehog?

"You would be...?" Sonic asked all thoughts of Tails and Knuckles gone momentarily. When did Eggman two idiots to work for him? Dingo's face lit up in a hint of humor while Sleet frowned.

"Do not play stupid with me, your highness. You'll just answer to Dr. Robotnik when we get Robotropolis," Sleet taunted.

"Huh?" Sonic floundered, "My high end's what?"

* * *

Sonia rubbed her eyes as she got from her bed in the triplets' tour bus. Heading to the small bathroom in the bus, she flipped on the light. Slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the light, she took in her appearance. Normally a proud girl who enjoyed her appearance, the teenage hedgehog took note of the bags that surrounded her pink eyes. The princess was tired and her head pounded from their last concert.

The previous evening had been mostly a success for the leaders of the Freedom Fighters. Though Robotnik's forces had managed to ruin the concert, the only problem came was from one swat-bot. Sonia had been so busy trying to help Sonic save Manic from getting hit by a laser, that the three did not notice a swat-bot coming up and sending a laser near the princess.

The laser had missed her by inches, but the laser ended up causing rocks to go flying. One decent size rock ended up hitting the princess in the head and she had fallen unconscious.

The next thing she remembered was waking up later to see Manic sleeping in his bed and Sonic missing. The pink hedgehog had wondered where her blue blur of a brother went, but Sonia had fallen back asleep.

Now she was standing in front of the mirror and dressed for the day. Oddly enough as she exited the small bathroom, she noticed Sonic was not in his bed. The sun was barely coming up yet her brother was not in bed. Was he already doing something?

The princess, however, could not help but take a glance at Manic for a quick second. The green hedgehog appeared to be having a peaceful sleep and Sonia gave a small smile. Deciding not to wake her younger brother, she exited the van and sat down on a nearby rock near the entrance of the door.

Glancing around, she could not help but bite her lip down in worry. There was no sign of her blue brother. Worry quickly over Sonia's mind as she gripped her keyboard medallion though she did not activate its powers.

"Where could Sonic be?" She whispered to no one in particular, though hoping her blue blur of a brother would come back to the tour bus very soon.

* * *

"It has been two days. Where could have Chaos Control sent Sonic?" Knuckles questioned, as he walked around Tails.

The young kit eyed Knuckles before focusing back on his computer. For the last 36 hours, Tails had been using every amount of energy he had trying to figure out where Sonic had gone. What troubled Tails and Knuckles was Eggman nor they were missing, but rather is none other than Sonic.

"I do not understand. I can tell from Eggman's robot that he had planned for the Chaos Control to send us somewhere, but…" Tails trailed off, ignoring Knuckles' question. The echidna had been asking the same exact question for hours now and it was irritating the tired fox. A yawn escaped the cub's mouth and Knuckles frowned slightly.

"But what?" He asked.

"Well, Eggman might have miscalculated where he wanted to send Sonic," Tails answered and he yawned again. Knuckles' frown deepened.

"Tails, when was the last time you got some sleep?" Knuckles questioned.

"I really do not remember," the kit answered, as he rubbed the back of his neck. A glare appeared on the echidna's face.

"Go on and get some rest," he ordered and the fox grimaced.

"No finding out what happened is more-" Tails started but was quickly interrupted as the echidna grabbed the kit by the scuff his neck with no effort required.

"You are going to bed. It does us no good if you are asleep on your feet if we want to find Sonic," the echidna replied and surprisingly, Tails did not try to fight back. Carrying the fox to his bedroom, Knuckles threw Tails lightly onto his bed and walked from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Tails threw a frown at his friend but quickly just shrugged it off. Deciding a few hours of asleep would not hurt him, the fox was asleep in a matter of seconds once his head hit his pillow.

Outside of the room, Knuckles sighed. Normally he was not one to really try to be a "parent" to Tails. The kid always seemed mature enough to him that Tails was more of a parent to Sonic. Actually, Knuckles at times had to babysit Sonic when the young fox was so distracted with his machines.

Knuckles knew Tails was trying to overwork himself because he felt guility from their small arguments. However, neither of them had gotten much sleep in the past two days. Fearing if Eggman might try to use the Chaos Emeralds (which were now sadly either missing or scattered), Knuckles had been quick to get the Master Emerald from Angel Island.

He had "parked" the island over the ocean and from there; he decided it would be best to keep the emerald with him. Although the island stopped floating and descended into the water, Knuckles figured it might be safer for him and Tails right now if the Master Emerald was kept safely inside of his glove where it shrank down in size.

'However, if we do not find Sonic real soon, Eggman is going to attack to see if Sonic is still here. If he finds out Sonic is not here, it will be more than just Angel Island falling,' Knuckles thought before he drifted off to sleep on Tails' couch.

* * *

Robotnik tried his best to try and hide his source of endless glee. Sleet and Dingo were going to arrive any minute with Sonic Hedgehog. Then he could easily have Sonia and Manic in his clutches.

At least, that was what he thought when his two 'elite' bounty hunters brought in Sonic the Hedgehog. Standing in front him was Sonic alright, but the young prince did not have his guitar medallion on either and he seemed more…"muscle" toned.

The Sonic in front of him seemed confused (not to mention slightly amused, much to Robotnik's annoyance). Sleet and Dingo also seemed ready for Robotnik to give them a form of payment. Sonic had still been bound

"Ah, why hello there rodent," Robotnik started, "So handy of you to visit."

"I could say the same thing…if I knew why Egghead wanted me to visit," Sonic retorted. The hedgehog had finally pieced together he had been sent most likely to an alternate version of Mobius from the Chaos Emeralds. However, that also meant everyone else could have changed and he remained the same.

The hedgehog had figured out that Dr. Robotnik (who the stupid wolf and dingo worked for) was a form of Dr. Eggman. Even though he vaguely remembered Eggman going by Dr. Robotnik at times and also not to mention of his experience on the Ark with the Eclipse Cannon, Sonic had also came to the conclusion that this Eggman most likely hated insults as well.

"Egghead?" Sleet asked, trying his best to hide his laughter. That was a good joke, even from Sonic. Dingo, who lacked the brains to know when to keep quiet, busted out laughing. Robotnik glared at Sleet and Dingo before glaring back at Sonic. However, before the doctor had a chance to reply, Sonic opened his mouth again.

"Where are Tails and Knuckles?" The hedgehog asked. Even if this was an alternate version of Mobius, Tails and Knuckles would have been here as well…if he was, right?

"You mean the idiotic echidna on Floating Island?" Robotnik asked, amused, "You should be telling me that, Sonic. I do not know of someone named Tails, however." The doctor frowned slightly. Why was the hedgehog not asking about Sonia and Manic? "I figure you would be more concerned about your siblings, Sonia and Manic."

Sonic frowned and eyed Dr. Robotnik, "What are you talking about?"

Three sets of jaws all dropped at once…

"It seems the royal highness does not remember his own family," Robotnik turned towards Sleet and Dingo, after several minutes of silence. Sonic eyed them warily. He had heard the stupid wolf call him a prince as well. If this was an alternate version of Mobius where he was royalty, then where was Tails? He had siblings?

To his slight relief, it appeared Knuckles still lived on something similar to Angel Island (the name Floating Island gave it away, he thought wryly). Just where in the hell did Eggman send him?

* * *

The Oracle of Delphius frowned as he looked at Queen Aleena from his snowy cave, "Your highness, there is a possibility that two the separate dimensions have been changed…"

"What has become of Sonia and Manic in the other one?" Queen Aleena asked concerned for her children's safety.

"I do not know. However, I must ask of you to such the origins of a Miles Prower," the Oracle answered.

"Miles, as in Amadeus Prower's son?"

* * *

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. Since I had anonymous reviewers, I shouted out to everyone below:

Ghostkid33: Sega Sonic (or Sonic X, depending on which you like) and Sonic Underground are the best in my opinion. I am glad you are reading this story! I am not a big fan though of some of the American characters they introduced in all of the Sonic universes nor am I real big fan of the Cosmo arc in Sonic X.

I do like how the shows and comics here covered Sonic's, Tails', and Knuckles' history some, but it also ruins the original plans of Sonic. Like Tails being from another world but is originally from Westside Island and how Sonic was born Mobotropolis (spelling?) with his parents. However, in Sonic 1 (Sega) our blue hero was originally born on Christmas Island but such is the problem when dealing with Sonicverses.

A Stainless Steel Rat: I hope I can make these two "universes" work. I cannot wait to get to focus on the Sonic X universe. Though for now, we shall stay mostly with the SU universe for a chapter or two (mainly).

Jake: I continued!

N. Harmonik: Oh thank you! Yes, I lived in Japan for almost thirteen years. We left the United States when I was five. I remembered Sonic Underground when it aired the reruns before I moved.

As for Sonic Underground (or the other two cartoons), I do not remember seeing an actual version of it released (I saw it in English first). However, there are credits of Sonic Underground with popular Japanese singers and voice actors like Keiko Toda voicing Sonia and Sonic and Ayumi Hamasaki (who is VERY annoying). As for unofficial viewings, yes I did see all of Sonic Underground with Japanese fan subtitles and some episodes of it where fans attempted to translate Sonic Underground. Let me say, they are much better in the original language (English). This often applies to Disney movies like Hercules and The Little Mermaid as well. Sonic Underground is a bit "darker" compared to the other two cartoons and that is why I love this series (plus the songs are catchy whether you speak English or Japanese). They also have comedy that is easier to understand than Sonic X. {;


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please remember English is not my "first language" so to speak, so I hope I caught any errors. Also, this might focus a lot of the Sonic Underground universe for a few chapters (besides a few conversations) unless I can find a way to tie in Eggman, Knuckles, and Tails from Sonic X with the following areas.

This is a rather dumb question, but since it has been a few years…does the Chaos Emerald on the Floating Island in SU have the same properties as the Master Emerald in terms of power (not keeping the island afloat either)?

Sonic the Hedgehog is © to Sega and DiC/Disney. No copyright infringements are intended.

Chapter Three –Sonia's Anger and Sonic's Search Starts

* * *

"Sonic is major late," Manic commented, as he checked the time once again on the tour bus' clock. The green hedgehog had been busy trying to fix any problems on the bus to keep him from being distracted. Though the tour bus did was not having any problems, the prince knew it was better than trying to convince Sonia to calm down.

Sadly, his hand held video game system already had found the wrath of his sister as she had thrown it out of the bus and several hundred meters in the distance. Manic was going to try and find it, but his sister made chills go down his spine. So it came to the task that he needed to check the engine before they attempted to try and find their missing blue brother.

"Oh that Sonic! When he gets back here, he will learn more than what it means to have a pair of fast feet and no brains!" Sonia stated, as her pink eyes clearly showed concern and anger at the same time.

"Normally I am the one who messes up," Manic quipped to himself before "fixing" part of the transmission. Sonia glanced sent a glare towards Manic who continued to play with the wires in the van.

"Come on Manic, let's go back to Robotropolis and see if we can find Sonic there," Sonia ordered her brother, as the female hedgehog walked into the van. Manic quickly finished playing with the wires and closed the hood to the bus' engine, as he walked inside of the van.

He quickly realized how miserable this ride would be when Sonia started the van and pulled off before Manic had even buckled himself into a seat. The poor green hedgehog flew backwards into a wall of the tour bus as his angered sister sped off.

* * *

"Priority hedgehog found!" A Swat-Bot's voice sounded, however, a buzzing sound cutting through the legs of the robot quickly ended the robot's chance to say anything else.

"How many of these robots does Eggman have?" Sonic asked. For the past ten minutes, he had been trying to flee a city and they never seemed to stop coming. While Robotnik had been determined to make sure Sonic got roboticised, it had been one of his greatest mistakes when he ordered Dingo to put Sonic into the machine.

The dingo had been so absent minded he took of the electronic bindings on the hedgehog's feet Sonic was able to easily kick the large Mobian away and make his escape attempt. The escape attempt only got easier when Robotnik tried to press a button to lock the room's door was when he accidently released the electronic bindings on Sonic's arms.

Sleet was quick to call in the Swat-Bots but the hedgehog had been quick to start his spin dash he went straight through the robots and out of the building. However, there seemed to be an endless amount of robots Robotnik had sent after the hedgehog.

Spin dashing through another robot, the hedgehog picked up his speed once more and made a dash for the outside of the city. As Sonic ran, he took note of how nasty appeared to be and how very little plants were there at all (even for a city). He also was trying to get out of the city as quick as possible to collect his thoughts.

_"Sonia and Manic are not here yet. I wonder if they even know if their darling blue brother is here," Robotnik sneered._

Sonic bit back his voice as he tried to figure out where exactly the Chaos Control had sent him. However, he could not help but feel a nagging feeling in his stomach. Tails was nowhere to be found when he made his escape from Robotropolis and he frowned as he ran. Where was his adopted little brother?

As he continued to run, he smiled as the finally made it out of the city and he dashed towards a nearby forest, as he slowed down. He had no doubts that Robotnik would send more robots after him, but first he needed to catch his breath. For the first time since he had woken up, he took notice of the injuries he had received when he woke up from the Chaos Control. Slowly he eased himself down into the shade of a tree, a sharp pain coming from his ribs.

His left arm felt burned and his quills felt like someone had tried smacking him into a wall. His ribs felt like they were broken (or very badly bruised) and his head still pounded. His adrenaline was running low and he just wanted to take a breather. Before he even realized it, his eyes lids dropped and he felt sleep welcoming him.

* * *

"Oracle, is it possible for you to locate Sonic?" Queen Aleena asked as she sent her friend a worried glance.

"It would not be good for you to go to your son right now. Even if you were to try and help him, his emotions are far more hurt right now than his physical pain. We need to focus on trying to get Manic and Sonia to go look for Miles Prower first," the Oracle answered.

Aleena frowned slightly, "Hopefully then Sonic will be emotionally better if he tries to find Amadeus' son."

"I fear that won't be true, your highness," the seer replied, "I fear his emotions will be hurt greatly from his findings…"

* * *

When Sonic finally woke up, he took note of the afternoon sun. How long had he slept? Woozily getting to his feet, the blue hedgehog wheezed from the pain in his ribs. How exactly did his ribs get so badly damaged in the first place?

Placing a protective hand over his side, Sonic started into a slow run – only around 50 miles per hour or so. He winced as his side screamed up in pain, but the hedgehog kept his pace steadily. Before he even tried to pick up the speed, he heard someone calling his name (or what sounded familiar to it, anyways).

"Sonic Hedgehog!" A female's voice called from a rapidly approaching…bus?

* * *

Short and sweet, but for a purpose! {;

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. Since I had nonmember reviewers, I shouted out to everyone below:

Tailsfan54321: Thank you, but I can only update when I can.

Anna: Thank you and here is the other chapter.

Ghostkid33: I understand about your classes starting soon. I am taking several online college classes through a school in DC with my regular classes; I have to focus on getting my degree at times. I am glad you enjoyed this chapter and I will keep up the work. Thank you for following through on the second chapter. {;


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic the Hedgehog is © to Sega and DiC/Disney. No copyright infringements are intended.

**_A/N:_** I include a rant below. Normally when I write (whether in Japanese or English) I would never include one of these. If you like, please skip past it. I apologize but I feel I needed to address this. Story wise, I want to apologize again for the lack of updates but my father passed away a few days ago after being sick. Really I should not be apologizing for this, but I knew while I feeling able to write, I would. Please excuse the previous statement, as I have no other way to word it without getting angry. My English is failing right now as well.

The chapter is a bit short again but all I could manage at the current time.

**_Rant:_** I wanted to get on with an author's note and more so of a rant. I was raised by my father and mother in a country where we lived for 13 years. My father served as an English/Dutch/Japanese translator in Japan and my mom served as a Japanese/English translator. My mother is full Japanese and my father was an amazing man who grew up New York but was raised by Dutch parents. Rightfully so, my family helped serve their native countries as well as my own – the United States, which has been going through some terrible experiences.

When I receive messages teasing me about my heritage (not just here, but other websites as well) I almost thought about abandoning these stories because of recent events in my life. I do not have to try to force myself to write a story about _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _NCIS_. I could easily be spending the time I am writing these stories doing something different. In the previous two months, I spent some of my free time writing because I needed a different outlook. I would visit some websites and receive insults because of my mixed heritage. I simply brushed off these insults because people make fun of me now in America because I am not very good at English still.

However, there is a line which shall not be crossed ever again or I will just simply drop these stories (Crossed Worlds and Winter Problems). I have only received one teasing message about my English on here. I WILL not put up with this anymore with me grieving and trying to understand the loss of a parent who should not have died. I love when people give me feedback on my reviews or simply drop by to say hi. English corrections are accepted as well because I know I make mistakes. Just do not TEASE me about this anymore. Even one more hint of this and I will surely report it…if I can. I do not need to carry anymore emotional baggage because people make fun of my heritage or my English.

I am TRYING my best and if it is not good enough, I apologize. If it bothers you, there is the back button. With this said, I know not many have done this website besides a select few, but it has still happened here.

Without further ado, here is the chapter.

-xXKuriXx

* * *

Chapter Four – Enter: Sonia and Manic

"Woah, bro, why do you look like the hedgehog who lost his chili dog?" Manic quipped as his blue eyes filled with a hint of concern for his brother. Sonia rolled her eyes at her blue brother and turned away, furious at him.

"Bro? Manic…" Sonic trailed off in thought. The blue hedgehog felt slightly dumbfounded and he had every right to feel that way. He really did not believe Robotnik (or Egghead) when he said he had siblings. Frowning in a perplex manner, he eyed the green hedgehog first who was the first to speak.

Manic had quills that numbered his head rather crazily. He wore a red vest and had shoes which were very similar to the ones Tails wore. He also had a fanny-pack which he seemed to wear on the side of his hip as well. Most surprisingly, the green prince also wore two earrings in one ear and also had spiked wrist bands. Sonic also took note of a medallion which was shaped in the form of a drum. Finally, Sonic noticed he had blue eyes, a bit darker than Tails' sky blue ones.

Just from Manic's body language seemed to show he was an easy going kind of person. In a weird way, it seemed comforting for Sonic to notice it.

"Yeah, what is up with you?" Manic questioned.

"I'm lost," Sonic answered. Truthfully, the blue hedgehog was lost. He was confused _and_ also had no idea where he was…per say.

"Hush Manic," Sonia stated towards her younger brother which made Manic frown at Sonia, "Since your little escapade to Robotropolis provide anything useful, Sonic?" This time the purple hedgehog looked towards Sonic.

Immediately Sonic looked towards Sonia and studied her body language. She had frown upon her face and her hands on her hips as if saying, "You are in deep trouble." Sonic, who was not afraid of the female hedgehog, crossed his arms in reply.

He noticed she dressed a bit different than Amy back on his "Mobius." She did wear a dress; the skirt was a purple color and a sleeveless red top. However, he did take note of the gold belt she wore around her middle. Her gloves were a dark purple and they extended up past her elbows. She also sported purple boots with red stockings. The female hedgehog had a purple shade of fur and light pink quills and hair. She also had pink eyes which were unique compared to any other types Sonic had seen. Finally, he also noticed she sported a medallion similar to Manic's, only it was a keyboard.

In some manner, he could tell he was related to these hedgehogs. At least, on this version of Mobius but it made him wonder. Did they exist back home?

Sonic never did reply to Sonia's question. Mostly because he did not know what to say and what could he say? Could he tell these two hedgehogs who were supposed to be his siblings he did not know who they are? Sighing, he figured it might be best for now and try to play along. How did the other Sonic act in this world?

"I learned I am still confused," Sonic finally answered truthfully after several long minutes. Before Sonic realized what was happening, Sonia walked up and placed hand on Sonic's head. After a few seconds, she frowned slightly and turned towards Manic.

"He feels like he is running a fever. I wonder if that could explain his actions," she stated. Manic bit back a fit of laughter.

"I do not think so, sis. For one, it looks like Sonic has been trying to fight with some Swat-Bots or something," Manic replied with a smile. The green hedgehog was relived his brother appeared to be alright, but Manic had quick eyes to notice such things. He was also quick to notice his brother was not wearing his medallion. He made a mental note to ask about it while Sonia was out of ear shot.

Sonic raised an eye ridge at Manic and did even once think about his own injuries. His left arm still hurt from being burned – whether it was from the Chaos Control or being injured while unconscious, Sonic did not know – and his ribs throbbed. He figured they were broken from the pain but it had not been the first time he had been injured like in his rib (at least, not until they had been broken).

"Hey Sonic, where is your medallion?" Sonia asked as she studied her blue brother's injuries and gave them a quick glance. When she accidently poked his side, Sonic jumped back so fast from the pain he gave Sonia pain filled look.

"Why did you do that?"Sonic demanded as he covered his side in pain. Sonia sighed and decided to give up on an explanation for his injuries.

"Where is your medallion?" Sonia asked. She did not see the royal medallion on her brother's neck at all.

"I don't have it," Sonic answered yet again, truthfully. This time he was still eyeing Sonia making sure her pointy fingers did not touch is side again.

"What?" Manic and Sonia answered at the same time. Before Sonic could even think of a reply, the sounds of approaching robots alerted the three hedgehogs.

"Not again. How persistent is Eggman?" Sonic asked. Even in an alternate universe of Mobius, it appeared the human had noticed the tour van the Sonic Underground traveled in.

The two other hedgehogs noted that weird statement from Sonic, but instead of waiting for their hot headed brother they grabbed him by the arms and without much fight (thanks to Sonia's strength mostly) it did not allow Sonic to get away. Instead, rather he remained confused and hurting.

x-x-x-x-x

"I do not understand, Sleet. Why does Robotnik want us to find Sonic's medallion?" Dingo asked. The two had been using the Swat-Bots under their command to search Sonic's path which he used to escape from Robotropolis (with some help from security footage). Sleet rolled his eyes and counted to ten.

Yep. Ten was the total amount of times Sleet had answered Dingo's question.

"We are looking for the royal pain's medallion because we might be able to locate Queen Aleena with it, you fly," Sleet snapped back as he pulled out his remote and turned Dingo into a small orange fly. "Now shoo," the wolf stated again as he blew the 'Dingo fly' away with his breath.

"Oh Sleet…don't! Oh what is that smell?" Dingo asked in a tiny voice as he continued flying within the air and flew right past a Swat-Bot.

x-x-x-x-x

Sonic rode silently with his new found siblings on this new version of Mobius. As Sonia drove and Manic fiddled with some type of lock, he was staring out the window eyeing the Mobian landscape.

In many ways it was not much different than the Mobius he knew. There was desert and forests – which had many trees cut down – and there was even an Angel Island.

'Okay, take that back. This Robotnik called it Floating Island. So that means there must be some version of the Master Emerald on the island. However, how did does this Knuckles interact with me?' A smirk formed on his face at the last thought. If it was Knuckles, then he would not need to have lived here to know that answer.

"Hey Sonic," Sonia started as she got her blue brother's attention, "You seem awfully quiet."

"Is is nothing Sonia," he lied. Of course there were things bothering him. Should be tell Manic and Sonia he was not the blue brother they knew?

"Okay," Sonia replied but knew he was lying. Sonic had looked away with those green eyes as if he was hiding something. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the tour van and Manic was very concerned. Sonic seemed lost in thought and had a pain filled face. Sonia seemed still angry at their brother and the green hedgehog did not know what to do.

"Hey bro, you hungry?" Manic asked. Sonic turned towards Manic on that question. To be honest Sonic was hungry, even if his ribs screamed in protest for any movement. He sure could go for a chili dog or two…maybe three.

"Yeah sure," he replied. He would eat anything right now…except fish. He had a bad experience with those when Knuckles had decided they should try to get Sonic to eat something other than chili dogs:

_"Go on Sonic! Get in the water and get us some fish," Knuckles taunted as he held the blue hedgehog by the fuzz of his neck._

_"No Knucklehead! You and Tails can go get it," Sonic paled as he saw the edge of the water near. _

_"The only way we are going to get you over your phobia is to beat it at the source," Knuckles remarked. This had all started when Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails had started to search for a Chaos Emerald. The end result was Sonic would not stop joking on Knuckles until they reached a lake for the evening._

_"Hey guys…" Tails started to speak up, as he shook off his wet fur._

_"Now we won't beat it at the source! Now let me go!" Sonic all but screamed at the echidna now._

_"HEY GUYS!" Tails shouted again, holding up his hand with three caught fish, "I got them." _

_Sonic and Knuckles looked and stared dumbfounded at each other._

"Well here ya go dude," Manic answered as he placed several chili dogs in front of Sonic. If there had ever been anything which was not alien on this planet, it was the chili dogs. The blue hedgehog grabbed one and began to eat.

"So where are we going?" Sonic asked as he finished the first one and started on the second one.

"To see the Oracle," Sonia answered. Manic raised an eye ridge as did Sonic.

"Who?" He asked. There could have been an atomic bomb dropped and neither of the two siblings would have said a word.

"We really need to go see him…" Manic whispered.

x-x-x-x-x

Tails sighed as she typed at a computer as he searched for the whereabouts for Sonic. How could he possibly find a way to bring Sonic home if he was not able to figure out why the Chaos Control went flunky?

x-x-x-x-x

"What is this…?" Robotnik questioned as a small medallion 'danced' around in his hand…the shape of a guitar. "How could this kit possibly have it?" He grinned evilly. Unknown to Robotnik, little did he know it might take more than just having one of the royal medallions to stop the Sonic Underground.

"Sir, do we lead the fox to be roboticised?" A Swat-Bot asked.

"Negative. I want to find more out about Merlin Prower's nephew, Miles…" Robotnik sneered, "He could be the thing which leads Sonic the Hedgehog to his demise."

* * *

A/N: Oh man…two reviews on the last chapter and no grammar corrections. If you see any, please let me know. {: Sonia may have seemed out of character, but do not forget she is "Mom" when she has to deal with her two brothers.

Aurum Ferrum: I will not dare to orphan this story. {:

Ghostkid33: You and me both. I am excited to see when Sonic starts his search for Tails in the SU part of the series, but for a different reason.


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

xXKuriXx here after several long months with no updates, if I am correct?

Sadly it maybe longer than anyone will expect for me to be able to update. My life has taken a toll for the worst since 11 March 2011. In the earthquake in Japan, I lost many friends and family members who were cousins, an uncle and aunt, and lifelong friends.

From my old school we lost almost 34 students in the first day and at least 20 are still missing. In all reality, the 20 who are still missing are most likely dead by now and we have held many offerings of incense for them. Most of my family is Buddhist and they believe we should honor the tradition of Buddha. However, they have often asked why I do not visit the shrines and pray. Rather, I have started to attend a small Baptist church since I arrived here. I want to personally thank these workers from the state of Alabama for their continuous support and help

From my own personal family, I lost three cousins and my beloved aunt and uncle. Two of my cousins still remain missing at this time. I do not believe we will be able to find my two missing cousins. One is only four and can barely write yet, let alone know her name of Chiyo. The other is my stubborn yet feisty cousin Rie and is age ten. We have received a report where a girl who matches Chiyo's description is in orphanage temporarily in Tokyo City itself, my mother has traveled with my sofubo (grandparents) to see if the young girl is Chiyo.

My mother and I have been in Japan since the 13th of March. We arrived to help with international troops to help translate (for international workers) and also help workers as well. I have not been back in the United States until a few days ago where I finished up gathering my work for my last semester of university for a while.

The university I am attending has allowed me to spend the summer working on my degree while I stay back here in the United States for the month of June and part of early July. I am currently spending most of my free time to retake the classes I failed this semester because of the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. I will try to update my stories with an actual chapter in place of these author's notes with an additional chapter to make sure you will enjoy newer updates.

I apologize for my lack of updates but recent events even before the earthquake and tsunami have troubled my life. Now I just fight to deal not only with the loss of my father after all these months but for the nation of Japan and the world as well. This author's note will disappear in place of two new chapters before August.

In a personal note:

I have prayed to God and his amazing son that young Rie will come back to our family soon – whether if it is in life or death itself. I pray Chiyo is the little girl at the orphanage. I pray for all the victims, helpers, and survivors of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami that no one else shall fall victim as a result of this disaster. I pray you are with my friends and family members I have lost but I also lift up you, God, for the world to see blessings come from even the worst disasters in the world. From Chili, to New Zealand, to Japan, to the Midwestern states of the United States, to the problems facing Egypt and Libya, and to all the tragedies in the world, let your name be looked throughout the world.

Sincerely,

xXクリXx/xXKuriXx


End file.
